The Reveal (Secret Romance 3)
by phati-sari
Summary: Arnav and Khushi's secret romance is revealed to their families! This is the third in a four-part series set in the Secret Romance AU. I highly recommend reading Happy New Year (Secret Romance #1) and Moments (Secret Romance #2) for context.
1. Chapter 1: Admission

**Chapter 1: Admission**

Arnav clenched and unclenched his right hand. His pulse was fast and loud in his ears. It was time.

He sat on the edge of his bed with Aakash slouched next to him. They faced Di and Payal, perched on his sofa, and NK, who hovered near the poolside window, fiddling with a curtain.

His sister stared at him, intent and contemplative, and although he met her eyes for a few seconds, he blinked away and turned his attention elsewhere. Arnav caught Payal raising her eyebrows at Aakash and saw Aakash give a small shrug out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't hide a smile.

 _Three days of marriage and they're already acting like they've been married for years. I wonder if that's what people see when they look at Khushi and me._

Halting his idle thoughts, Arnav looked back at his sister and was surprised to find her grinning. He cleared his throat, suddenly wishing for Khushi. This would be so much easier with her beside him; she always knew what to say in these situations. But the wedding was over and they no longer had an excuse to see each other every day.

 _It's now or never, Arnav. Just come out and say it._

"Uhh, Di ... I wanted to talk to you and Payal ... and Aakash I guess." Di looked at him, expectant, and he took a deep breath, "Di. Payal. I want to marry Khushi."

"What!?"

Four voices echoed the word in varying degrees of shock and incredulity.

Four pairs of eyes stared at him.

"B-B-But Arnav-ji. You ... and Khushi? Khushi ... and y-you?" Payal stammered, her eyes round with disbelief.

Arnav looked at Khushi's sister, then up at NK, who was frozen with one hand on the curtain, his mouth open in shock. Next, he turned to Aakash, who was staring at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

And finally, he looked at his sister. "Di?"

"It took you long enough, Chhote," she grinned.

Now everyone turned to stare at her.

"Di ... you knew?" Aakash asked.

"You were busy with your own wedding but anyone who was paying attention could see what was going on," she shrugged.

There was a stunned silence as everyone absorbed this. Arnav felt hope bubble inside him.

"What has been going on, exactly?" asked Payal, her voice low and her eyes narrowed in his direction, "and for how long?"

Arnav knew he had to tread carefully. "Three, four months, give or take. But the feelings have been there for ... a while."

He knew, immediately, that he'd said the wrong thing. Payal stood up.

"A while? What do you mean, _a while_? When you brought Lavanya-ji into your home? When Khushi was training her to be your wife? When you announced that you would marry Lavanya-ji, and then ended your relationship on the day of your engagement?"

Arnav cringed with her every question. Payal had this way of making him feel small and insignificant, as if he'd never measure up.

As if he'd never be good enough.

"Payal-ji," Di tried to calm her with a hand on her shoulder.

Aakash coaxed his wife back to the sofa, leaving Di to sit on the bed. Arnav felt her take his hand.

"Payal," Arnav willed her to see his remorse, "I know I've made mistakes. I want to fix them. I want to marry Khushi and bring her into Shantivan as my wife. I want to give her every happiness. And Khushi ... she wants this too."

"Bhai," Aakash began hesitantly, "If you and Khushi-ji ... if this has been going on for some time, why didn't you tell us? Why did you hide it?"

"We made plans to tell everyone, Aakash. But we were afraid that Mami would use it as an excuse to oppose your wedding. You know how she talked about Khushi and Payal's family; she would have accused them of scheming for money. We didn't want to sour your marriage."

Aakash nodded, more focused on rubbing Payal's shoulders to comfort her than Arnav's words. Watching them, Arnav felt a stab of jealousy, and then immediately pushed it aside. This situation wasn't their fault.

"Di?" he turned to his sister, "What do you think?"

"Well, I think Nani will be thrilled," Di placed a hand on his cheek, "She always wanted Khushi to be your bride."

"And what about you?" Arnav asked.

Arnav wouldn't bring Khushi into this house if his family didn't accept her. He couldn't subject her to the spite and unkindness that Lavanya had endured.

He also knew that Khushi would refuse to marry him if she wasn't going to be accepted as a daughter-in-law by Nani and as a sister-in-law by Di. She would rather sacrifice her happiness than cause discord within his family – the family she'd already accepted as hers.

"Chhote, I just want you to be happy. I would love to welcome Khushi-ji into this family as your bride. You two are perfect for each other."

He sagged as a rush of relief spread through him, loosening muscles he hadn't realised had stiffened and quieting his pulse.

"But Chhote," his sister continued, "you'll have to explain everything to Nani."

"I love Khushi, what more is there to explain?"

Payal let out a soft sound, half laugh, half sob, and Arnav turned to her.

"You really love Khushi?" his sister-in-law asked.

"Yes."

"And she loves you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what people will say? That she came into this house to train your girlfriend and ended up marrying you. That she sabotaged your relationship for money."

"Payal ..." Aakash seemed suddenly tired.

"No, Aakash. Arnav-ji needs to know. People will say that Khushi used her wiles to ensnare him. People will ask questions, questions we won't have answers for. Everyone knows about Lavanya-ji."

"Payal ... I'll handle everything. I won't let anything, or anyone, hurt her," Arnav tried to instil every ounce of his sincerity and determination into his words.

Payal walked out of the room, and Aakash threw him an apologetic look before following. There was an uncomfortable silence, punctuated by the buzzing of his sister's phone. Di chose to put it away after a quick glance, and NK cleared his throat.

"Congratulations Nannav," he said, "It looks like I'll get to see both my brothers married while I'm visiting India."

Arnav looked up, already rolling his eyes out of habit, but froze at the expression on his cousin's face. NK was smiling – a bright, wide smile – but all Arnav could see was the dullness in his eyes and the slight crease of his brow, the way that NK tried to hide the tremor in his hand by gripping the curtain behind him. For the first time, he realised that NK felt something for Khushi, something beyond friendship and innocent flirtation.

Arnav waited for his rage to flare, waited to feel jealous, but all he felt was a kind of helpless pity. He and Khushi were getting married, but he wished the path hadn't been paved with so many broken hearts. Not only his and Khushi's, but Lavanya's and apparently NK's too. He stood and embraced his cousin, accepting his congratulations, and watched as NK followed Payal and Aakash out of his room.

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : This is the third in a four-part series set in the Secret Romance AU. I highly recommend reading Happy New Year (Secret Romance #1) and Moments (Secret Romance #2) for context.

 _A Note on the AU_ : With Shyam being non-existent in this AU, parts three and four are, _necessarily_ , entirely AU.


	2. Chapter 2: Di

**Chapter 2: Di**

Arnav turned to his sister. "That went well."

Di only smiled. "Give them some time. It's come as a shock to them."

"Why? Khushi and I ... didn't we seem inevitable?" he flopped, facedown, across the bed.

"Inevitable? Chhote, you brought your girlfriend to live in your house without marrying her. Why would anyone suspect that you and Khushi-ji ..." she trailed off, but Arnav understood.

"But Di, we didn't plan it. It just happened."

"I know. Payal-ji and Aakash just need some time. Payal-ji left her family two days ago and is still coming to terms with it, and you've just told her that you want to marry her sister. They're both stuck in the middle of their two families."

Arnav groaned into a pillow. His voice came out muffled when he spoke.

"But there's no conflict. Khushi wants this too."

"They'll realize this as soon as they speak to Khushi-ji," Di said, poking him in the back, "You really love her, don't you?"

Arnav flipped around to stare at the ceiling, the pillow crushed to his chest.

"I just want to see her happy. I'll do anything to see her happy."

Di came to sit beside him and Arnav twisted so he could lay his head in her lap. She stroked his hair like their mother used to.

"I can't tell you how happy I am," she said softly, "I see you smile, I see you laugh, and it's all because of her. She's brought my Chhote back to me."

Arnav reached up to wipe away her tears. "Di, stop being overly emotional. I'm just getting married."

She gave a watery giggle, nodding as she wiped the tears he'd missed.

"Khushi-ji is a little mad, Chhote. How will it be between you?"

Arnav laughed. "Like it always is, I guess. She'll do her best to drive me crazy and I'll growl at her, and then we'll make up."

His sister laughed as he told her stories. Khushi smashing into his car on a scooter; Khushi accidentally triggering the fire alarm at AR; Khushi hiding in his closet; Khushi letting the air out of his tyre.

But there was so much he didn't tell her. Khushi's tears as she told him that her parents had died in car accident; Khushi asking him if he'd ever loved Lavanya before filling his office with pot plants; Khushi pointing out the stars she believed were her mother and father; Khushi crying into his shoulder after her fiancé had broken their alliance because of Shashi-Uncle's disability.

A soft knock interrupted them, and Arnav sat up as Aakash and Payal returned. They sat on the sofa and stared at him so intently that he felt the urge to squirm.

He overpowered it.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, Arnav-ji," Payal began, "I didn't mean any disrespect. You see, I've always been protective of Khushi. She was eight when she came to live with us and I've always looked out for her. She's ... well ... this is going to be difficult for her."

"Bhai, people are going to say things ... assume things. Khushi-ji, her Amma, Babu-ji and Bua-ji ... they might not want ..." Aakash trailed off.

Payal looked at Aakash - who gave her a brief nod - and continued where he'd left off.

"But, neither of us has forgotten what you two did for us. You both helped me see that I can't live without Aakash, and we're here together because of you two. If this is what you want, then we're going to help you however we can."

Arnav walked over to them. He hugged Aakash, clapping him on the back, and then turned to Payal.

"This means so much to me," he confessed as he embraced her, "I promise I'll never let Khushi down."

"But Bhai," Aakash said when everyone was sitting again, "you still haven't explained how all this happened."

"Aakash," Arnav let out a short laugh, "what if I asked the same thing about you and Payal?"

Payal blushed and Aakash ducked his head while Di smothered her laughter behind a pillow.

"Forget all that," Payal said briskly, "We have to plan how we're going to tell the elders."

"Di can tell Nani," Arnav suggested, "and then she can ask for Khushi's hand formally. Simple."

Aakash started laughing. "Simple? Wait until Dadi realizes how long this has been going on behind her back."

Payal swatted at her husband, almost forcing him off the sofa as he ducked to avoid her hand, before turning to Arnav.

"I'm sure that everything will work out in the end," she smiled, "You've been a good brother-in-law to me and if you and Khushi marry, that relationship will only strengthen. Our parents and Bua-ji like you, they'll welcome you with open arms."

"But Aakash is right," protested Di "You're sending me into the lion's den, Chhote. What am I going to tell Nani?"

"What are you going to tell me, Anjali-bityaa?"

They all looked up to find Nani standing in the doorway.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Yes, The Reveal is told entirely from Arnav's point of view. This is his story._


	3. Chapter 3: Disquiet

**Chapter 3: Disquiet**

Aakash was the first to jolt out of the surprised stupor.

"Dadi!" he stood and led her to the sofa, seating her beside Payal, "we uhh ... we have something to tell you."

Aakash hovered awkwardly next to the sofa as Nani took them all in. Di fidgeted with her sari under her scrutiny, and Arnav pressed his lips together when his grandmother turned her stern gaze on him.

"What are you children up to?" she asked, not looking away from Arnav.

He had the impression that she knew everything and was simply awaiting his confession before pronouncing judgment. Something about the way she looked at him brought out his combative side.

 _Keep calm_ , Khushi had reminded him as they'd practiced on the phone last night, _breathe deeply, and remember that we hid this from them. They'll be upset, but they'll come around. We'll_ make _them understand._

And for the second time in an hour, Arnav announced his intentions.

"Nani, I ... I want to marry Khushi."

There was a beat of silence as Nani looked around the room. Arnav prepared himself for an argument.

"Okay. I'll call Madhumati-ji and tell her we're visiting tomorrow. Anjali-bityaa, Payal-bityaa, come with me. We have lots to do for the _Shagun_."

She walked out of the room without a backward glance, leaving Di and Payal to follow after exchanging perplexed looks with Aakash and himself.

"That's it?" he asked his brother, bewildered.

"Uhh," Aakash rubbed the back of his neck, still staring at the door after Payal and Di, "I think so. That was easy."

"Too easy," he agreed.

Arnav hurried out, jogging along the corridors and taking the stairs two at a time. He found the women in the living room.

"Nani?" he came to a stop in front of her, "is everything okay?"

"Yes Chhote, why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh, no. It's just ..." he looked at his sister for help.

"Nani," Di interjected, "we're just wondering. You haven't asked any questions, you didn't object ..."

"Why would I object?" Nani seemed genuinely confused, "Khushi is a wonderful girl, she'll be a perfect daughter-in-law, we get along with Madhumati-ji and her parents, and Payal has already married into this house. Where's the problem?"

Nani looked at Payal.

"Payal-bityaa, do you see any problems?"

"N-no, Dadi-ji. I ... I don't see any problems."

"So," Nani turned back to him, triumphant, "do you see a problem, Chhote?"

"No?" he ventured.

"Good. Now sit down. I have to talk to Madhumati-ji about this."

Arnav sank into the nearest couch, still disoriented over the whole thing. He'd expected arguments, disappointments, objections, maybe even a few tears. He watched Nani make the phone call.

"Hello, Madhumati-ji? This is Devyani speaking ... Yes, we're all very well here, thanks to Devi Maiyaa's blessing ... Yes ... Yes ... Payal-bityaa is doing very well here, we're all very impressed with her. Yes ... She made _kheer_ on her first morning ... Well she is your niece; of course she added _kessar_ to it. ... Oh yes? I'm glad the _Pag Phera_ rituals went well, Payal was very happy when she returned last night ... ... Well Madhumati-ji, I'm calling to ask if the family might visit tomorrow afternoon, I have something I want to discuss ... No, no, nothing's wrong, it's just better if we all talk in person. Will Garima-ji and Shashi-ji be there? ... Well ..."

A buzzing from his phone distracted Arnav, and he pulled it out to see that Khushi had messaged him.

 _Is that Nani-ji on the phone with Bua-ji?_

Smiling, he typed out a reply.

 _Yes. We're coming over tomorrow. Pack a bag, baby, I'm coming to take you home._

"There Chhote," Nani smiled as she placed the landline on the table, "We'll go to Khushi-bityaa's house tomorrow and ask for her hand."

"Kya?!" [What!?]

Mami stood in the entrance hall, frozen in shock.


	4. Chapter 4: Bitterness

**Chapter 4: Bitterness**

" _Saasuma_ , I think I heard you wrong. I thought you said that you were going to ask for that Phati Sari's hand in marriage, and that too, for my Arnav-bitwaa."

"Mami ..." Arnav stood, but Nani cut him off as she stepped around him.

"You heard right, Manorama. Arnav-bitwaa wants to marry her."

"No he doesn't," Mami scoffed, "He hates her. He's always growling at her."

"Mami, I ..."

"Stay out of this Arnav-bitwaa," Mami didn't even turn to face him, focussed as she was in staring down Nani, "No one can force you into this. I won't let them. Everyone knows you can't stand to be in the same room as that girl."

"Mami, I want to marry her."

Mami stilled, and then turned to face him slowly.

"You ... what?"

"I want to marry Khushi," Arnav enunciated every syllable carefully.

"Arnav, bitwaa, tum confuse-iyai gaye ho. You are confused. She's used her middle class ways to trap you. First, she came here to sell saris. Phir, tumri office-ma aa gayi. Very convenient, don't you think? First your home, then your office, and then she used Saasuma and Anjali-bityaa to get into your home again."

Arnav curled his fingers into a fist in effort to remain calm. "Mami, listen ..."

"No bitwaa, can't you see? I can see very clearly. She pretended to be best-phrends with Lavanya. Lavanya was such a nice girl, with her dieting and her eggless chocolate mud cake. She changed so much for you. Then that Phati Sari did something and Lavanya left without any argument. And now ... now you say you want to marry her."

Rage coursed through Arnav as he witnessed Payal's fears come to life in his own home.

"Mami," interjected Di, "I forced Khushi-ji to train Lavanya-ji using the contract she signed with Chhote, remember? She didn't want to come."

"You what?" Arnav rounded on his sister, his voice rising, "What did you just say Di?"

"I ... Chhote ..."

 _What the hell is going on here?_

Mami used his distraction to her advantage and turned to Payal, who shrank back into the couch.

"TUM! Tum aur tumri sister! You planned this didn't you? Pehle din se, that girl was casing our house, our sons. You married my Aakash-bitwaa and now your sister has dejjigns on my Arnav-bitwaa."

"N-n-no, Maa-ji. We've never ..."

"Shut up. I can see everything with my own eyes!"

"Mami," Arnav thundered, "Khushi is my future wife, the elder _bahu_ of his household. You don't have to like her; but you will afford her the respect she deserves."

He gentled his tone, "If not for her, then for me. Please."

"But bitwaa, can't you see ..."

"No, Mami. I think you've misunderstood Khushi. Perhaps our marriage will give you the chance to get to know her. She isn't the woman you think she is. And neither is her sister."

Payal threw him a grateful-confused look before turning her attention to Aakash, who had come to stand behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Mami's gaze swivelled around the room – Nani, Di, Aakash, Payal, and himself – and perhaps seeing a united front, she turned and marched upstairs, thoroughly ignoring her husband as he ambled down.

"Manorama ..." Mama watched her walk away, "What's wrong with her?"

"Congratulations, my son," Nani grinned, "Arnav-bitwaa is getting married!"

"To whom?" Mama directed his question at Arnav.

"Khushi-ji!" gushed Di.

Mama strode down the stairs in silence. Arnav stood tall as he met the direct gaze of his mother's brother.

"Is this true?" Mama asked quietly.

"Yes."

Mama broke into a smile. "Then I'm happy for you. Bless you, child."

They embraced, with Mama clapping him on the back.

"Your mother would love her," he said quietly, "she's exactly what my sister hoped for in a daughter in law."

Arnav could only nod as they broke apart.

"Mahendra-bitwaa, come and help us organise things for tomorrow."

The living room was soon a flurry of chaos. Arnav used the confusion to take his sister aside.

"Di, what were you saying earlier? About Khushi and the contract?"

"Well, you see ... you wanted to marry Lavanya-ji and Nani wasn't agreeing, so I thought .. Khushi-ji–"

"–and she said no?" Arnav interrupted.

"She said no ... so I ... so I ... I reminded her that she owed you money ... one lakh ... from your contract ..."

"And then she said yes?"

"N-no ... she tried to refuse again."

"Di," he said softly, "You know I'd never ask for that money."

"I ... I know Chhote. I'm sorry," Di looked away briefly, "But ... if I hadn't then Khushi-ji wouldn't have come into Shantivan and you two ... So really ... I did a good thing?"

Di looked up at him hopefully. Arnav let out a chuckle that ended as a sigh.

"What's wrong, Chhote?"

"I'm surprised she wants anything to do with any of us, considering everything we've put her through."


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight

**Chapter 5: Midnight**

Arnav missed her. The longing that had welled up inside him during Nani's phone call had grown until he felt tight, frayed at the edges. Something had slowly uncoiled inside him over the hours, until he was dangerously restless and edgy.

 _Mamma._

He snatched his car keys from the table and headed out. Twenty minutes later, Arnav was sitting in the middle of his mother's garden. He told her about Di and Nani's reactions, about Mami's accusations, about Payal's fears. He asked for her blessings for the following day.

And finally, Arnav turned his attention to the fear that had plagued him since he'd given Khushi the diamond she wore around her neck. That, no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to never wrong her again.

He watched the night sky.

 _You know what I'm like, Mamma. I don't think clearly when I'm angry. I only realise what I've said or done when it's too late. What if ... what if I say something I can't take back? I've come so close to losing her because of my anger ... what if ... one day ..._

Mamma had taught him everything he knew about patience and calm, and tonight, he felt the gaping hole she'd left inside him acutely. Di and Nani did everything they could to fill it, but it was always there.

 _You would love Khushi. She's cute, funny, and clever. She's the most selfless person I know. She's beautiful ... and a little crazy. But I love her. She's ... she's home, Mamma. I wish you could meet her._

Arnav smiled as he imagined them together – his mother gifting Khushi her bangles and welcoming Khushi into their home, Khushi cooking his mother her favourite meals, the three of them going through old photo albums, and Khushi giggling at the stories that Mamma shared.

 _I'll bring her here after the wedding. I think she'll love it._

Arnav returned to his car, feeling infinitely calmer than when he'd arrived. He was planning to return to Shantivan, but somehow found himself turning towards Laxmi Nagar. It was almost midnight when he parked in front of Khushi's house.

All the lights in her Bua-ji's home were out. He stepped out of the car and climbed the steps to the porch, stopping at the biggest living room window. Luckily, it swung open at the lightest of touches. Arnav glanced around to make sure he was unobserved and then hauled himself inside, landing quietly on the other side. He tiptoed his way across the house and let himself into Khushi's room.

Moonlight streamed in through the window, falling on her as she slept. She cradled a pillow in her arms. Khushi had called him on the night of Aakash and Payal's wedding, in tears, saying that she didn't know how to sleep without Payal. They'd shared a room and a bed since she was eight. He'd spent hours talking to her until she fell asleep, exhausted by her long day.

Now that he was here, Arnav realized that he didn't know how to wake Khushi without scaring her. But he was saved the trouble when she opened her eyes of her own accord, blinking at him before smiling and rolling onto her other side.

And then she sat up in the bed with a loud gasp, the bed sheets clutched around her as if to hide herself.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," he said simply, shrugging.

She didn't immediately know what to make of him, leaning against the desk in her room at midnight. It wasn't much different from when he'd snuck in to wish her a happy new year, he'd assumed, but something in Khushi's eyes suggested that it was.

She slid out of bed, dragging the blanket with her, and approached. When she was close enough, she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Are you alright?" she asked, surprising him.

Arnav looked away briefly, and then met her eyes.

"Everything today ... I thought of my mother. She used to talk about my wedding all the time, especially in the lead up to Di's wedding."

Khushi slipped her arms around his waist, wrapping them both in the blanket, and held tightly. He let himself relax against her, savouring her warmth and the comfort she offered.

They stayed like that, inside a moment frozen in time, until Khushi squirmed against him. Arnav let go but she didn't move away. Instead, she held his gaze as she let the blanket drop to the floor before returning her hands to his waist. He watched, breathless, as she slid them up, over his abdomen, his chest, his shoulders, down his arms, and then linked their fingers. Khushi stretched, standing on her toes to press her lips to his.

But when she retreated, he followed, capturing her lips again. Their hands untwined. His found her hair, twisting in it as he held her close, and hers splayed across his back. He groaned when she slid her tongue across his lips, encouraging him to deepen their kiss, and he obliged her. He was lost, lost in her, her scent, her closeness, and his only thought was to get closer.

Arnav gripped Khushi's waist and lifted her up, frustrated with the angle of the kiss, and was surprised when she automatically wrapped her legs around him. They froze. The only sound in the room was their own ragged breathing,

 _Shit._

It was in moments like these that he felt it most keenly.

 _I am not worthy of her. I always want. More than she can give._

"Khushi ..." he whispered, watching her warily.

She didn't look at him as she climbed down, and then she was standing a foot away, her eyes wide and her body trembling. Khushi brought her fingers to her lips, as though she could still feel their kiss there. When she didn't back away, he gathered her up in his arms.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm fine ... I was just ... surprised."

Relieved that she wasn't afraid or regretful, Arnav sat on the chair next to him and pulled her onto his lap. Khushi held him tightly.

"Maybe I should go," he murmured into her hair.

"No. Stay. Just ... a little while longer."

He pressed a soft kiss to her neck, relishing the way her fingers dug into his shoulders. Her eyes closed and she traced fire on the back of his neck, along his jaw, down his neck and inside the collar of his shirt, before dipping lower, stopping only when they hit the barrier the closed buttons formed. She drew small circles on that triangle of exposed skin while the thumb of her other hand swept across his mouth.

"Khushi."

Her name came out like a plea, but he didn't know what he was asking for. Everything about this moment felt dangerous and charged. Khushi trembled in his arms, deliciously needy.

It took a number of deep breaths before his pulse slowed. She looked at him, her expression full of trust, as he stood and carried her to her bed. Arnav covered her with a blanket and kissed her softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

He let himself out of the same window he'd used earlier, and headed for home.


	6. Chapter 6: Proposal

**Chapter 6: Proposal**

Arnav ignored his sister's laughter as he checked his reflection in the rear-view mirror.

"Chhote, you look fine," she said, gasping for breath.

"Arnav-bitwaa, they aren't going to reject you because you didn't pay enough attention to your hair this morning," Mama smiled from the back seat.

Arnav scowled at them both. Getting out, he rounded the car to help Di down and led her to where the rest of their family waited. Aakash had driven the Hyundai with Payal, Nani and Mami, and Arnav had followed in his own car with Mama and Di. NK had left for Mumbai in the early hours of the morning to catch up with a few friends.

It was late afternoon; maybe an hour away from sunset, and the air had cooled. Arnav donned his jacket with quick efficiency and followed Aakash and Payal onto Bua-ji's porch, helping Di up the steps.

Aakash rang the doorbell before turning and grinning at Arnav.

"Everything will be fine, Arnav-ji," Payal reached over to squeeze his arm in reassurance, and he gave her a small smile in return.

His mind was in overdrive, pre-empting everything that could go wrong.

It felt wrong.

He was vulnerable - acutely aware that he brought nothing but his love for Khushi and a promise to always take care of her. Bua-ji and Khushi's parents held all the power and there was nothing he could do. He had no edge, held nothing in reserve.

 _Utterly at their mercy._

The doors rattled, unseen hands sliding the locks on the other side, and Arnav took a deep breath to brace himself as Bua-ji swung them open. She smiled at them in greeting, but her gaze was watchful as she took them all in. Her eyes widened when she noticed the gift-wrapped boxes that Mami and Di held. Payal and Aakash bowed in sync to touch Bua-ji's feet, and she and Payal hugged before they stepped inside.

They all filed in after them, Nani, Di, and himself, with Mami and Mama bringing up the rear. Arnav briefly wondered if he should have taken her blessings as well, but he'd never done it before and he decided that it would seem odd if he started now.

He and Aakash swiftly arranged the dining chairs for extra seating, and there was an awkward silence as everyone sat down. Casting his eye around the room, Arnav realised they'd unconsciously taken up the same positions as they had when asking for Payal's hand. There was something poetic about it.

"Uhh, Devyani-ji, it's so nice of you ... and your family ... to visit," began Bua-ji, her tone uncharacteristically tentative.

The families exchanged some meaningless pleasantries, slowly circling around to the real purpose of this visit. There was some rattling in the kitchen but Arnav couldn't see who was responsible for it. He resisted the urge to crane his neck and look. The door that separated the living room and kitchen from the rest of the house opened, revealing Khushi's parents, her mother pushing her father's wheelchair.

Another round of greetings were exchanged and Aunty settled herself next to Bua-ji with Uncle's wheelchair on her other side. Arnav looked at the archway they had walked through and willed it to reveal Khushi.

She didn't appear.

Arnav caught Garima-Aunty staring at him, her gaze piercing.

"Bhai," Aakash whispered, "relax."

Arnav willed his muscles to loosen, willed his jaw and fists to unclench.

It didn't work.

The soft ringing of her _payal_ distracted him and he looked up to see her.

 _Damn, she's beautiful._

Khushi was wearing the red and pink salwaar suit he'd had made for her and the matching bangles that he'd gifted her. Her hair was unbound and his fingers yearned to twist into it. She'd applied _kajal_ to her eyes to make them look bigger. Her lips were slicked in gloss, pink and shiny and begging to be kissed. Arnav knew he was staring but he didn't care. She met his eyes briefly, a blush forming across her cheeks, and then studiously ignored him as she served the tea she was carrying on a tray. Her hand trembled when she offered him a cup and he wished he could reassure her. He gave her a small smile instead.

Khushi took a seat between her Bua-ji and his Nani. Nani held her hand as she directed the conversation to where it needed to go. Di looked between Khushi and himself, grinning, and gave him a small thumbs-up. Arnav's smile widened.

"Madhumati-ji, Shashi-ji, Garima-ji," Nani nodded to them in turn, "we've come to ask a favour."

"We'll do everything in our power to help, with Nand Kishore's blessing," assured Bua-ji, still smiling, still staring at them all with wariness in her eyes.

"We're here to ask for your Khushi-bityaa. We want to make her our elder daughter-in-law."

Bua-ji and Aunty turned to look at him, aghast, and Arnav met their gazes. He wondered what they saw.

 _Do they see beyond the impervious suit and knotted tie, under the glitter of the money, through the veneer of assured confidence? Do they see_ me _?_

Bua-ji turned to stare at Khushi, who quailed and wrung her hands in her lap.

The silence stretched and became heavy.

Di smiled reassuringly when he looked at her.

"Is this ..." Bua-ji's voice wavered, "Is this a joke?"


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome

**Chapter 7: Welcome**

Something inside him twisted and then uncoiled. He closed his eyes.

"N-no," he heard his grandmother say, "We've long admired and loved Khushi-bityaa. You've given her an outstanding upbringing and instilled excellent values in her. She brings laughter in our lives. I don't know when she became an essential to our family, but I can't deny that she plays a special part in all our lives. When Chhote told us that he wants to marry her, we had to come and ask for her hand."

Arnav opened his eyes and watched Khushi blush at the praise.

Bua-ji looked at Payal, "Payaliya, can I speak to you? Alone."

Payal followed her into the adjoining room, where he and the rest of his family couldn't hear their hushed words. And then Bua-ji raised her voice.

"Payal, that poor boy doesn't even like Khushi and you want them to get married! It's very inappropriate for you to suggest that Khushi be married into the same family as you just because you miss her. If you miss home and Khushi so much, you should visit more."

Arnav blinked at Di and Aakash as he suppressed the urge to laugh. The idea that anyone would have to force him to marry Khushi was utterly absurd. He turned to Khushi, expecting to find her grinning, but she wasn't there.

"And you!" Bua-ji's voice rang out, " _Sanka Devi_ , why are you sitting there so quietly? You can't even stand to be around him. You're always complaining about how rude and strict he is. You call him ... what do you call him? ... Oh yes. _Laad Governor._ "

Khushi spoke for a minute, her voice soft and low.

"LOVE HIM!" Bua-ji shrieked, "YOU LOVE HIM?"

Nani smiled at Garima-Aunty reassuringly when she squirmed in discomfort. Di was holding back laughter and Mama leaned precariously in his seat to get a glimpse of the other room. Mami pulled him back, scowling as she mumbled something about improper behaviour.

Aakash clapped Arnav on the back as he stood to join the family in the other room. Garima-Aunty followed.

There were a series of low murmurs – first Payal, then Aakash, and then Bua-ji. Arnav heard Aunty mention Lavanya, heard Bua-ji ask after his engagement, and heard Payal and Aakash do their best to explain. He winced as Bua-ji mentioned the awkward position they were in - a refusal had the potential to sour relations between the two families permanently.

Deciding that he needed a distraction, Arnav took the opportunity to kneel beside Shashi-Uncle.

"Uncle, do you need anything?" Shashi-Uncle shook his head. "Are you sure? I can get you water."

Uncle shook his head again. Nodding, Arnav started to get up, but Uncle's grip tightened on his hand. He raised a hand to Arnav's head, who bent to receive his blessing. He heard Nani and Di gasp behind him.

"Thank you," he spoke around a sudden tightening in his chest, "I'll keep Khushi happy, I promise."

Arnav belatedly noted that he couldn't hear anything from the next room and stood as everyone returned. Khushi smiled as she came to stand beside him, checking on her father. He ran his fingers across the back of her hand before resuming his seat, where he raised an eyebrow at Aakash. His brother shrugged, refusing to answer the silent question.

"Apparently, we've all been kept in the dark about certain truths," Bua-ji scowled at Khushi before turning her gaze on him, "Youngsters these days."

Arnav willed himself not to smile.

"I've always liked Arnav-bitwaa," confessed Garima-Aunty, "and I know my husband likes him too. I think he'll make our daughter very happy."

Di reached across Nani to take Khushi's hand.

"We have no objections to the wedding," Aunty continued, with Bua-ji nodding in agreement.

And finally, he was able relax. He stood with the rest of his family. Aakash, being the closest, embraced him first. Then Di was there, whispering congratulations in his ear as she hugged him.

"Mamma would be so happy, Chhote."

"I know, Di. Thanks ... thanks for everything."

Di stepped away, squealing as she hugged Khushi too. "Welcome to the family, Khushi-ji ... or should I say Khushi-bhabi?"

Payal joined them and soon all three women were bouncing in excitement. Arnav followed his sister to Khushi's side after exchanging a look with Aakash, who gave another shrug.

He and Khushi touched Nani's feet together at Di's urging. Mama and Mami were next, and although Arnav felt that Mami's congratulations could've been warmer, Khushi didn't seem to mind.

"Welcome to the family, Arnav-babua," Bua-ji smiled at him as they bowed to her.

"Bua-ji, I promise that I'll work every day, for the rest of my life, to make sure that Khushi's every dream and desire is fulfilled."

She smiled at him before turning to Khushi. "Well, _Titaliya_ , you certainly picked an interesting man for yourself."

Khushi blushed as they turned to her parents and touched their feet together. Garima-Aunty whispered something to Khushi that made her blush spread and turned her nose red. Then she turned to him.

"Now I understand some things better, Arnav-bitwaa," Aunty said in a low voice.

"Like what?" he asked.

"The hospital bill, for one. You driving us to the appointment and getting hurt on the wheelchair, for another."

"You knew?"

Aunty only smiled, and Arnav realised that his mother-in-law was more observant than he'd ever suspected.

There was something about bowing in tandem to receiving blessings that cemented this day's events like nothing else. He was marrying Khushi Kumari Gupta, the hurricane of a girl who'd changed his life.

Bua-ji and Payal disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with sweets to celebrate. Payal distributed them and when she reached him, she pointed to two tiny pieces of white _barfi_.

"Bua-ji ordered sugar-free sweets when she knew you were coming," she explained before feeding him one of the pieces, "Congratulations, Jija-ji."

Still moved by Bua-ji's thoughtfulness, it took Arnav a few seconds to realize that a reply was required.

"Jhet, and jija," he mused while feeding Payal a sweet in turn, "Maybe we should just stick to names?"

Aakash and Khushi joined them while the elders talked amongst themselves.

"Bhai," Aakash helped himself to more sweets from the tray, "for a second there ..."

He whistled, a low sound that evoked images of crashing and burning.

"I know," Arnav grinned, "I thought I was doomed."

"Nonsense," Khushi said, pushing him gently, "the Laad Governor doesn't get scared. I wasn't scared."

Arnav winked at her. "Oh yeah? Must have been some other girl fiddling with her _dupatta_ while Bua-ji glared at her."

"Arnav-ji!" she pushed him, harder, while Payal and Aakash laughed.

He helped Khushi gather all the used cups and saucers and followed her into the kitchen. When she tried to step around him, on her way back to the living room, Arnav blocked her. She tried again, and he blocked her a second time. He took her in his arms as she scowled up at him.

"What are you doing? Someone might see," she squirmed in his grip.

"Sshhh, this will only take a second."

Khushi stilled. He ran his hand up her arm to her shoulder, inciting a shiver.

"I love it when you wear this outfit," Arnav told her, "in fact, I love it when you wear the things I buy you."

He pushed his fingers into her silk-soft hair, "I love it when you wear your hair like this."

He slid both hands behind her neck and took off the necklace that he'd given her, all those months ago. "I'm sorry, I need to take this back so I can put it on your finger again. Make it official."

Khushi nodded, watching as he slipped the necklace and ring into his pocket, before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Arnav-ji?"

"Mmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8: Family

**Chapter 8: Family**

Arnav ducked into the bathroom as Khushi returned to their families. On his way back to the living room, he saw a table he hadn't noticed before. It was small and low, covered with framed family photos. Khushi and Payal at a fair, holding oversized lollipops and grinning. Khushi in a school uniform, her hair in pigtails and a book clutched in her hands. Khushi and her father making jalebi together, Khushi's cheek smeared with something.

Reaching out, Arnav picked up the smallest photo on the table. Khushi was five or six, judging by the gaps in her smile, and she was wearing a dupatta draped as a makeshift sari and grinning up at the camera. Kneeling next to her were a man with her expressive eyes and a woman who had her brilliant smile and button nose. Emotion surged within Arnav as he wondered if her parents would approve of him as heartily as her adoptive parents and Bua-ji had.

 _I'll do my best to be everything she needs_ , he silently promised them.

"Arnav-babua?"

Bua-ji stood behind him, watching as he gently replaced the photo.

"Sorry, Bua-ji. I got distracted."

"She was such mischievous child," Bua-ji smiled fondly, "always getting into scraps because of her silly ideas. But she was never selfish, no. Everything she did, she did for someone else. She stole food to feed a friend who hadn't eaten in two days. She gave her homework to a friend who couldn't complete her own. She never thought anything through. She always saw what she wanted and went after it. And now, she wants to spend her life with you. If this is what you both you want then I will support it fully, but I need you to know the truth before this goes any further."

"No, Arnav-babua, don't interrupt. You see, Khushi was engaged a few months ago. He was a nice man on all accounts and we thought he was a perfect son-in-law. He was educated, poised to take over his father's business, and he had two sisters who'd married into very nice homes. He treated us with respect. He was always good to Khushi."

Arnav blinked away from her. He knew about Khushi's fiancé, knew that her family had loved the man, knew that Khushi had felt nothing for him. She'd declined the alliance repeatedly, refusing to answer her family's questions about why. But, broken and alone, she'd agreed to it on Diwali and been engaged the very next day.

And it had been his turn to break two days later when she'd stood in his bedroom and revealed it.

"The family always knew about Shashi-babua," Bua-ji continued, "they'd seen him in the wheelchair and spoken to him. They knew everything. Then, one day, my brother had a seizure when they were visiting."

Uncle had suffered a seizure on the day they'd all come to ask for Payal's hand for Aakash. Arnav remembered the helplessness they'd all felt, watching him thrash and kick while his family did their best to minimize the damage he did to himself. He'd watched Khushi's expression twist in pain as she watched her father, and had rushed to help her as she pushed the wheelchair back inside. When he'd asked if he could help in any way – call a doctor or arrange medication – Khushi had explained that nothing would help. He'd cursed his money then – what use was all the money in the world if it couldn't stop her tears?

"The seizure scared them," Bua-ji's voice wavered, "They left almost immediately and then called us later to cancel the wedding. They ... they didn't want to marry their son into a family that would rely on him financially. They said that their son had to support them and couldn't support a second family. We'd never ... we'd never expected any money from them. We never said a word about supporting Shashi-babua."

Arnav remembered the day well. Khushi had been in Shantivan attending Di's pooja when she'd received the call. She'd taken it at the poolside for privacy and he'd chanced on her as she cried, devastated by the news and afraid of her family's reaction. Khushi had clung to him, holding his arm as if it was her lifeline as she'd sobbed into his shoulder.

He'd never seen her that broken. He never wanted to see it again.

What Bua-ji didn't know, _what Khushi had never told her_ , was that the man had called again a few days later. The family had been eager to put things behind them when they'd heard that Payal was marrying Aakash. Arnav had sat frozen on his sofa as Khushi, a cup of tea clutched in her hands, had relayed the story one afternoon after New Year's.

Bua-ji let out a small sob. Arnav reached towards her but didn't know what comfort he could offer. He settled for telling the truth.

"Khushi told me all of this. I don't care about any of it. That man and his family didn't deserve you all. Uncle will get better one day and I plan to be there every step of the way. I know you don't need my help but I'll do everything I can for him because that's my duty as your son-in-law. I'm not just marrying Khushi, Bua-ji, I'm making you all my family."

Bua-ji nodded.

"But babua ... we're marrying two girls into the same household. Our hands are tied. Whatever happens in one marriage will have consequences for the other. Even now, even if we wanted to refuse you, we couldn't in case it hurt Payal's marriage. Do you ... do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Bua-ji."

"And Payaliya and Khushi. Khushi will be Payal's _jethani_."

"I understand, Bua-ji. You don't have to worry. Nothing will happen, I promise you."

Bua-ji nodded, smiling through her tears, and then embraced him. "Nand Kishore has blessed both my nieces with such wonderful husbands. Bless you, son."

Khushi had questions in her eyes when they returned to the living room but Arnav shook his head. He would tell her later. Nani waved away Bua-ji's apology for their absence, teasing her about keeping her new son-in-law all to herself. Arnav smiled as Khushi raised her eyebrows at him, grinning.

Too soon, he and his family were standing, ready to leave. Arnav watched sadness seep into Khushi's expression, matching the welling melancholy inside of him. He wished they could skip all the ceremonies and rituals and just be married already – he wanted to take her home.

He was the only one to see Khushi sneak out of the room, returning a minute later with something clutched in her hand. Arnav noticed their families determinedly look everywhere but directly at them, allowing what privacy they could, as Khushi shyly approached. She slipped a piece of paper in his hand and retreated without saying a word.

He smiled.


	9. Chapter 9: Silence

**Chapter 9: Silence**

It was almost midnight before he had a moment to himself – Nani and Di had insisted on starting the preparations for an engagement immediately. He'd pitched in without complaint, wanting everything to happen as soon as possible.

 _We could see each other every day before the marriage was agreed to, but we can barely spend any time together now that it's really going to happen. Ridiculous._

Arnav sat on the edge of his bed and pulled out the note Khushi had given him, smiling as he recalled that first note, tentatively slipped under his door.

.

 _Laad Governor-ji_ _... Arnav,_

 _I can't wait to start this new journey with you. I can't wait to welcome each new day with you, to discover our future together, to live each moment of my life with you by my side._

 _Our journey has been fraught with hardship, I know, but something has tied us together from the moment I opened my eyes on the ramp to find you staring at me._

 _I love you. More than I could ever express, more than I could ever show you. Sometimes I'm afraid of how much I love you. Devi Maiyaa has blessed me by bringing you into my life. You are everything I dreamt of in a life partner, a true soul mate. My rajkumar._

 _Stop worrying about me. You'd never hurt me._

 _Stop worrying about the past. I don't regret a single moment I've spent with you. I will never regret._

 _Stop worrying about the wedding. I know it will be hard, not seeing each other as often as we want. But think of what we have to look forward to. We have a lifetime for everything._

 _Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet._

 _Yours, forever,_

 _Khushi_

 _PS: Don't get too excited by my using your name. I've told you already, I will not call you anything but Arnav-ji. Ever._

 _._

Arnav reached for his phone and dialled her number, brushing away a tear with the back of his hand. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Khushi ..." he tried to instil all his love, all his longing, into her name.

"You read it."

It wasn't a question. Arnav let himself fall back onto the bed.

"Khushi ..." he lapsed into silence again.

The magnitude of what he felt refused to translate itself into words, as usual. Everything felt inadequate. How could he tell her that he was sometimes terrified of what he felt for her, that she had become essential to him, more vital than the air he breathed and the blood that flowed through his veins?

"Baby, you know I'm not good with words. I just ... and you ... "

"I understand your silences too, Arnav-ji."

"Why aren't you here?" he whispered into the phone, "I want you right here, next to me."

"I'll be there soon enough. Anjali-ji just called and asked if we can hold the engagement in two days."

"Do you ... do you like the ring? Should I get a different one for you?" he raised his right hand and tried to imagine what an engagement ring would look like on it.

"I love that ring. I've been wearing it for months. It reminds me that you're mine."

"And you're mine."

Khushi giggled. "You're such a Laad Governor. Yes, yes, I'm yours."

"Khushi Singh Raizada," heat surged through him as he added his name to hers.

"Shhhhh. Arnav-ji! It's considered a bad omen!"

"Oh. Sorry."

There was a short silence on her end. He toyed with the edge of one of his pillows.

"Arnav-ji?"

"Khushi."

"I want to keep my name. I want to add Singh Raizada to the name I already have."

"Mmmmm," Arnav pretended to think about it, "I'll allow it on one condition. Call me Arnav once a day after marriage. Not Arnav-ji. Just Arnav."

"Once a month," she countered.

"Once every two days."

"Once a fortnight."

"Once a week. Final offer," he smiled.

"Okay," Khushi said, and he swore that he could hear the pout in her voice, "once a week."

"Deal. Say it now."

"No! The deal was for after marriage!"

"Well then, marry me tomorrow."

"Arnav-ji!"

He chuckled, loving her reactions as he teased her. "I wish I could see you right now. Kiss that pout of yours away."

"I'm not pouting," she huffed.

"Khushi, I can hear it in your voice. You're lying on your bed, facing your statue of Devi Maiyaa, and. You. Are. Pouting."

"How ... how did you know?"

"I love you, baby girl. I know you. And I intend to spend the rest of my life discovering everything I don't know about you."

"And you said you had a problem with words," she murmured.

"Maybe I'm learning."

* * *

The End

* * *

 _That's it for Secret Romance #3! Thank you very very much for reading it, and for staying with this version of Arnav and Khushi up to this point! And a thousand thanks to everyone who left a comment :)_

 _This was Arnav's story - his journey in addressing his fears about the future, his relationships with his family, his role as Khushi's fiance and the Gupta's son-in-law. The next instalment will be about Khushi._


End file.
